ruby_cavernsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Jammed
"You know, I know things about this dungeon..." The Jammed, also called Anuma, is the fourth and hidden class from Ruby Caverns. As a bonus class, he's fairly hard to play with, but can be rewarding when used correctly. Unlike the three main classes, there is no reward for completing the game with the Jammed, but this might be added in the future. Backstory "Oh, please. Do you really think you found this cave by accident? Do you seriously think it's a coincidence that you three, you three with completely different reasons and backgrounds, found this cave at the same time?!" Anuma lashed out. He had no facial expressions, and still, you could feel the anger in his small body. "Well, to be honest, I did think it was a bit weird the first time I spoke to the Mage and the Thief." the Warrior replied. "I didn't realize they didn't try to go in yet as well..." "Someone had to be here first. And that someone, obviously, was me". The Thief was in a corner, silently listening, sharpening his golden sword. "That doesn't make me the best, of course, but at least it gives some information about you two." "I agree with the Warrior". said the Mage, looking at Anuma. What was this creature? Where did it come from? How did it manage to survive so deep in the dungeon? "It's odd that we, of all people, came here at the same time. What do we have in common?" "My city was destroyed by some kind of evil... and it was kind of my fault." "Your... WHAT?" "Look, Mage, I don't want to talk about it. Besides, the Medal has solved it anyway." "Fair enough" he said. "I was stuck with my research on magic. The Wand of Impact inspired me to dig deeper." "THAT's your motive? A wand? No tragic backstory whatsoever?" the thief said angrily, smashing his sword on the ground. "I almost died because I had to steal three amulets! Thank Raimor for the Shady Spell." "And you just ran somewhere and ended up here? Unlikely. I followed a map." "If you put it that way... still, it may just be a coincidence." "It's not," said Anuma, "I made you come here. I got cursed years ago, but can still have influence on the outside world." The Warrior sighed. "Yeah, I'm not buying that. This place is big, no doubt people find it themselves." "Wrong. It has rarely been visited before until you came. At least a hundred years of silence has passed away here. My telepathic abilities, my shadow powers, they lured you here. Be glad, you all got what you wanted. Now it's my turn." Anuma walked away. Nobody really believed his words... yet, something was off about him. Not everything will be revealed, it looks like. Abilities Strategy Because the Jammed is only unlocked after beating the game at least once (and playing 17 games to free Anuma), the player is expected to either know the game inside out, or just be very lucky. This is why the Jammed is such a weak class, compared to the others: it simply isn't meant to start with, but rather as a challenge. That having said, it can still be a very powerful class. In particular the Wand of Darkness and Pearls can be extremely game-breaking when used right: the Wand deals a crazy amount of damage (enough to one-hit most enemies and deal severe damage to bosses), and while 10 experience levels seems like a lot, the experience bar goes up quickly when breaking spawners. The Pearls, on the other hand, can be used to teleport in bossrooms very fast, and because of the invincibility frames it gives, it's also useful for escaping dangerous situations. The obvious shadow side is health. You stay at only 5 hearts, twice as low as average, meaning that you can take much fewer hits. The yellow hearts given aren't much either, but enough to preserve food to heal quickly. It is advised to only eat in rest and during boss battles. The lack of health potions seems a problem at first; but since 5 hearts isn't much anyway, health potions aren't really useful at all. You're more likely to instantly die than to keep at 1 or 0.5 hearts. The Darkness Scroll, while a one-time use, is helpful instead: wiping all enemies, giving room to break spawners for the Wand of Darkness, and giving a guaranteed advancement. The Jammed is very hard to play, and small mistakes cost lives: then again, why would you even play him... right?